


Maple Syrup for the King of Canada

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Teasing, fluffy aftercare cause it's me, maple syrup play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: JJ’s breath hitched when Yuri put a knee between his legs and maple syrup began trickling down his bare chest. Yuri was giving him this look and the syrup kinda tickled, and JJ could tell he was already getting hard. It really didn't help matters any when Yuri took a finger, gently swiped some of the syrup off his skin, and sucked the finger clean with the satisfying sound of his lips gently smacking closed.Very much inspired by LWF's art....you know the one: https://lusciouswhiteflame.tumblr.com/post/169409713039/pliroy-maple-syrup-makes-everything-more





	Maple Syrup for the King of Canada

**Author's Note:**

> Thebluewater7 and gardenofmaris walked me through this, and I'm super grateful....you guys are the best enablers, and I love you! <3

JJ’s breath hitched when Yuri put a knee between his legs and maple syrup began trickling down his bare chest. Yuri was giving him this  _ look  _ and the syrup kinda tickled, and JJ could tell he was already getting hard. It really didn't help matters any when Yuri took a finger, gently swiped some of the syrup off his skin, and sucked the finger clean with the satisfying sound of his lips gently smacking closed.

 

“Mmm….the Canadian tastes like maple syrup,” Yuri hummed, smirking at the blush that spread across JJ's cheeks. Yuri was only getting started, though, which JJ realized as he watched Yuri sink to his knees in front of him. 

 

JJ let out a soft whimper, closed his eyes, and let his head hang back as Yuri planted a kiss just above his hip. Yuri almost laughed out loud in response; this was nothing yet, and JJ had already turned into a whimpering fool under his touch. Yuri opted to just keep working his way up, kissing and sucking. JJ tried to squirm, but there wasn’t much he could do with his hands tied behind his back and his ankles tied to the legs of the chair. A wave of excitement and panic washed him when he realized it would be difficult to move. Really, the most he could do was arch his back and maybe move his hips some. Once the small panic settled down and JJ reminded himself that giving over control was part of the fun, he relaxed, as evidenced by the occasional gasp or sigh he let out as Yuri kept kissing, nipping, and licking up the maple syrup. 

 

Eventually, Yuri had worked his way up to JJ’s collarbone. He lingered there for a bit, making sure to leave an extra special, extra visible mark, and then slipped onto JJ’s lap. Yuri nonchalantly rolled his hips, watching for the reaction. 

 

“ _ Yuri,”  _ JJ groaned before making an obvious attempt to steady his breathing. Suddenly, Yuri was the one blushing, although he tried to rein himself in quickly. 

 

“Yuri, please,” JJ whimpered again. Yuri simply put a finger to JJ’s lips and shushed him before stripping his shirt off and tossing it aside. 

 

“Trust me.” 

 

Before JJ could respond, Yuri leaned forward and kissed him deeply. JJ hummed contentedly and returned the kiss, wishing he could pull Yuri closer like he was used to doing. His current vulnerability was definitely something new to him, but he couldn’t imagine complaining. Especially not when Yuri started kissing his neck and jaw; it left him whimpering and barely able to formulate a full thought, because Yuri was too distracting in the best way. A shiver went down JJ’s spine as Yuri gently raked his nails down his stomach. 

 

“You’re so good for me,” Yuri murmured before planting another kiss on JJ’s collarbone. The fingernails turned into Yuri’s palms running aimlessly across JJ’s stomach and chest, unintentionally smearing the maple syrup that remained. They had made an awful mess, but it didn’t bother them too much. They hardly even noticed until Yuri decided to cup JJ’s face with his hands for another kiss and they both realized that Yuri’s hands were very sticky. They simultaneously grimaced and then broke into laughter before the kiss happened.  

 

“I think we should get cleaned up,” JJ chuckled. 

 

“You just want me to untie you,” Yuri teased. 

 

“By all means, let’s continue once we’ve showered,” JJ smirked and Yuri stuck his tongue out in response, as was per usual when the two feigned banter. Having come to an agreement, Yuri freed JJ, who did a quick shake out before grabbing Yuri's hand and leading him to the bathroom. JJ worked his own pants off before realizing Yuri would need help because of his sticky hands. He then carefully worked the rest of Yuri's clothes off before they got the water started and stepped into the shower.

 

It started innocently enough. At least as innocent as two people showering together can be, scrubbing themselves off and actually getting clean. 

 

“Scooch over and let me have more of the water,” Yuri requested, breaking the comfortable silence. JJ smiled, grabbed Yuri’s waist, and pulled him close. Yuri glared up at JJ, although he didn’t really mind; he had appearances to keep up. “Not what I had in mind, asshole.”

 

JJ’s response was to kiss him, and Yuri couldn’t keep up appearances anymore, so he kissed JJ back. 

 

“We’re clean….so now what?” Yuri muttered when they broke the kiss, his lips mere centimeters from JJ’s. The smile JJ gave in response was enough of an answer. Without hesitation, Yuri turned around cooperatively, planted a foot on the edge of the tub, no longer under the warm water.  JJ scrambled out of the shower, returned with a small tube of lube, and made quick work of scissoring Yuri open. Soon, Yuri was anxious for more stimulation and getting tired of being cold and wet.

 

“I think you’re about done, yeah?” he gasped, rocking his hips and hoping JJ would make things happen faster. JJ laughed, pulled Yuri close again, and kissed his neck. 

 

“After all the teasing you put me through?” Another kiss just below Yuri’s ear. “I think I can take my time.” JJ wasn’t that cruel though and, without further ado, slicked himself up with more lube and slowly pressed into Yuri. It always seemed too slow, but Yuri kept quiet about it this time, opting to steady himself against the shower, JJ moved and  _ yes, that was it.  _ The two found a comfortable rhythm, and Yuri was reduced to gasps. 

 

“Am I still good for you like this?” JJ asked, his voice raspy between pants. Yuri nodded nodded silently but enthusiastically, biting down on his lower lip.  _ Unfair, using my own line against me _ . 

 

“I need you to say it.” JJ sped up, and Yuri was getting lost in the pleasure. 

 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Yuri blurted. “So good.” Yuri felt pressure building up, and all it took was a few more thrusts. Like a wave crashing over him, he tensed up, and then a few seconds later it was over. Now, he was just cold, wet, and tired. JJ had come at the same time, so they both rinsed off, dried off, and put on fresh clothes.

 

JJ was the first to crawl in bed, lazily lifting the covers to invite Yuri in once he was ready. He wrapped his arms around Yuri, cuddled up to him, and buried his nose in Yuri’s mess of blond hair to breathe in the scent. Their legs intertwined naturally, like had happened countless times before. Yuri closed his eyes to enjoy the feeling, becoming hyper aware of JJ’s rhythmic heartbeat and steady breathing, which eventually lured him to sleep. 

 

Sunshine peeked through the curtain, waking Yuri from his sleep. He stretched and reached for the other side of the bed, realizing it was empty even before he had fully woken up.  _ JJ must already be up.  _ Sure enough, when Yuri plodded out to the kitchen, JJ was there scrambling some eggs. 

 

“Good morning,” JJ greeted warmly as Yuri wrapped his arms around JJ's waist from behind and peeked over his shoulder. “Hungry?” Yuri nodded and then unwrapped himself from JJ to help. The two ate breakfast and then set to cleaning up. Yuri always found doing dishes to be boring, so he playfully smacked JJ’s hip with the dish towel in the process. 

 

“No more playing around,” JJ chided teasingly. 

 

“That's not what you were saying last night,” Yuri retorted with a smirk, leaving an adorably flustered JJ in the kitchen to finish the dishes. 


End file.
